celebritysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Emma Watson
thumb|350px Emma Watson-Riepl ist ein englisches und österreiches Model und eine englische Schauspielerin. Sie wurde in Paris als Tochter der englischen Anwälte Jacqueline Luesby und Chris Watson geboren. Sie lebte bis zum Alter von 5 Jahren in Paris. Ihre Eltern trennten sich als sie noch sehr jung war und Emma zog mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem jüngeren Bruder nach Oxfordshire. Nach dem Umzug besuchte sie die Dragon School bis zum Jahre 2003. Ab dem Alter von 6 Jahren wollte sie Schauspielerin werden, also besuchte sie das Stagecoach Theatre Arts, wo sie singen, tanzen und schauspielen lernte. Nach der Dragon School besuchte sie die Headington School. Während den Dreharbeiten wurde sie bis zu 5 Stunden am Tag unterrichtet. Im Juni 2006 machte sie in zehn Fächern den Abschluss und beendete 8 davon mit einer 1+ und zwei mit einer 1. Karriere 1999 begannen die Castings für "Harry Potter und der Stein des Weisen". Die Casting Agenten fanden Emma durch ihre Lehrer und die Produzenten waren sofort beeindruckt von ihrem Selbstvertrauen. Nach 8 Castings bekam sie die Rolle. Die Veröffentlichtung von "Harry Potter und der Stein des Weisen" im Jahre 2001 war das Schauspieldebüt von Emma. Sie wurde danach für fünf Preise nominiert, darunter der Young Artist Award für die führende junge Schauspielerin, den sie auch gewann. Ein Jahr später erschien "Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" '''für den sie einen Otto Award von der Zeitung "Bravo" bekam. '''2004 wurde "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" veröffentlicht. Dadurch erhielt sie zwei Otto Awards und den Kinderperformance des Jahres - Awards von "Total Film". Mit "Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" aus dem Jahre 2005 gewann sie einen Bronze Otto Award. 2006 spielte sie Hermine in "The Queen's Handbag" einer speziellen Mini-Episode zur Feier des achtzigsten Geburtstages von Queen Elizabeth. Der fünfte Film "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" wurde 2007 veröffentlicht und brachte ihr einen National Movie Award ein für die beste weibliche Performance. "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" feierte am 15. Juli 2009 Premiere. "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1" wurde im November 2010 veröffentlicht während der zweite Teil erst im Juli 2011 in die Kinos kam. 2007 spielte sie in dem Film "Ballet Shoes" mit und lieh Princess Pea in dem Animationsfilm "The Tale of Despearaux" ihre Stimme. Dieser wurde im Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht. 2011 erschien sie im dem Film "My Week with Marilyn" und im September 2012 in dem Film "The Perks of Being A Wallflower". Im Juni 2012 wurde bestätigt, dass sie in "Noah" zu sein werden würde, der im März 2014 veröffentlicht werden soll. Im August 2012 gab sie zu, dass sie in "Beauty and the Beast" zu sehen sein würde, der 2014 veröffentlicht werden soll. 2008 berichtete man, dass Emma Keira Knightley als Gesicht von Chanel ersetzen würde, aber dies wurde als nichtig erwiesen. Im Juni 2009 nach vielen Gerüchten gab sie zu, dass sie sich mit Burberry zusammen tun würde als Gesicht der Herbst/Winter Kampagne 2009. Sie erschien auch in der Frühling/Sommer Kampagne 2010. Im Februar 2011 wurde sie von "Elle" mit dem Style Icon Award ausgezeichnet. Im März verkündete sie das neue Gesicht von Lancôme zu sein. im September 2009 gab sie ihre Zusammenarbeit mit People Tree bekannt, einer Fair Trade Modemarke. Sie arbeitet als Creative Advisor und designte eine Frühlingskollektion, die im Februar 2010 auf den Markt kam. Sie arbeitete weiter dort, was zu einer Herbst/Winter Kollektion 2010 führte. Liebesleben thumb|170px Im März 2008 lernte Emma Jay Barrymore kennen. Die Beiden verliebten sich und gingen eine Beziehung jedoch litt diese schnell unter den Missbilligungen der Eltern, die den Altersunterschied von 9 Jahren zwischen den Beiden nicht gut hieß. Sie trennten sich nach 5 Monaten im August 2008. Im März 2019 '''lernte Emma '''Christoph Riepl '''kennen.Die Beiden verliebten und gingen eine enge Beziehung ein. Machen Sie nach 5 Monaten im '''August 2019 immer beliebter. thumb|left|170px Im Juli 2008 lernte sie dann Roberto Agnillera bei einem siebenwöchigen Kurs der RADA kennen. Die Beiden verliebten sich und führten eine dreinmonatige Beziehung. thumb|170px Im Oktober kurz nach der Trennung von Roberto fand sie dann ihren Weg zurück zu Jay. Allerdings schien es auch diesmal nicht so Recht funktionieren zu wollen. Nach 1,4 Jahren trennten sie sich im''' März 2010'. thumb|left|170px Im '''Januar 2010' traf Emma während eines Fotoshootings für Burberry auf den Musiker George Craig. Sie verstanden sich gut und etablierten eine Freundschaft, die aber nach 5 Monaten sich in eine Beziehung verwandelte. Lange hielt diese aber nicht - nach bereits 2 Monaten trennten sich die Beiden wieder. thumb|170px Mehr als ein Jahr später im November lernte sie dann ihren jetztigen Freund Will Adamovicz kennen. Style thumb|170px Es reißen sich Modegrößen wie Burberry um die zierliche Schauspielerin. Sie hat Stil, Geschmack und beweist Mut für Neues. Ihr femininer Pixie ist ihr letztes Experiment, das mehr als nur gelungen ist. thumb|left|170px Auf dem roten Teppich zeigt sie mit schönen Roben und geschmackvollen Kleidern ihre elegante Seite. thumb|170px Dass Emma auch anders kann, beweisen ihre Outfits mit Shorts und Gummistiefel vom Glastonbury Festival. thumb|left|170px Jeans und T-Shirt sucht man im Alltag von Emma allerdings vergeblich. Stattdessen trägt sie lieber Leggings oder Strumpfhosen, wenn es mal etwas bequemer sein soll.